Alice's Messy Room Esme's Ritual Revised
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Esme goes to straighten Alice and Jasper's room and finds clothes strewn everywhere. Sometimes Alice changes outfits several times in the morning before school. She must have run out of time this morning. Messy rooms do not sit well with Esme. Warning: Will contain disciplinary spanking of a teenager. If you don't like that, read another story.


**Short spanking story between Esme and Alice. Don't push Momma! WARNING: Will contain spanking, if you don't like this, don't read it. **

**Revised.**

Esme went into Alice and Jasper's room to tidy up. She was gathering laundry to do also. When she walked in she was shocked to see most of Alice's clothes strewn all over the room, on the bed, floor, etc. Sometimes when Alice was in a hurry she tried on different outfits, since everything must go together, and she just discards them anywhere. She must have run too close to school time.

"Alice, Esme thought, I will have to have a little conversation with you tonight about keeping your room tidy." This just wouldn't do; besides, she didn't know what was dirty or clean.

The day passed quickly with doing laundry for 7 people. Soon it would be 8 people after Bella and Edward marry and she "officially" becomes part of the family. Teenagers go through so many clothes in a week. She could almost use 2 washing machines.

Tidying up in the living room she heard the garage door open and knew her brood would soon descend upon her. The kitchen door to the garage flew open. Emmett was the first in as usual. "Hi momma, how was your day?" he asked. "Just fine Em, yours?" "It was school momma, boring!"

Alice came in with a smug look on her face. Her day must not have gone too well. "Alice, I need a word with you please."

"Yes, momma?" she asked. "Alice, your room is in such a disarray, I didn't know which clothes were dirty and which were clean. Please don't leave your room like that again."

"Well, I was in a hurry this morning and didn't have time to straighten it up. Just don't go in when it looks like that", she said with an edge to her voice. She was glad Carlisle wasn't home yet to hear the way she answered her mother.

Esme bristled with that remark. "Alice, please don't take that tone with me, I merely asked you not to let your room like that again."

"Well, why does it bother you, close the door and leave it be. I will take care of it when I come home. Is it too much to ask for a little privacy?"

Esme did not like this attitude at all. "Young lady, you will show me respect when you speak to me, and you will do as I ask, now go to your room and clean it up. I will be up in a half an hour and it better be tidy."

"Yes, momma." Alice stomped up the stairs. Esme gave her a look and she just smirked back at her.

After 30 minutes, Esme walked up the steps to Alice's room. She was not very happy upon entering when she saw nothing picked up and Alice lying on top of some of her clothes on the bed reading a book. Not a schoolbook, just a book for enjoyment.

"Alice, what did I tell you to do?" she asked.

"Clean up my room; I didn't feel like it. You will have to wait till I do. You can go now momma, cause I am not cleaning it."

"Alice, what has gotten into you? Did you have a bad day?"

"Somewhat, I almost got detention for talking in class and someone slipped me a note and my teacher saw it and took it away from me. It wasn't a good day and I do not feel like cleaning my room," her curt daughter replied.

"Alice, you know what I'll do if you do not do as I say," her mother warned her.

"No, not this time. I'm not in the mood for punishment from you or anyone. Just leave me alone," she demanded.

Esme normally left the discipline up to Carlisle, but sometimes, like this, she handled it on her own. She grabbed the desk chair and put it in the middle of the room and sat down. "Alice come here please," she said.

"No, I told you I'm not in the mood for punishment," Alice said more firmly.

"Alice, either come over here or I will come and get you and tell your father when he gets home," her mother warned her again. Thinking she did not want to involve her father in this, she begrudgingly went to her mother.

Their mother punished and spanked them in a different way than their father. Esme always left the door open where she spanked them so that anyone in the house knew what was happening. She used it as a deterrent to the other children in the house. It also added embarrassment to the one being punished. Alice stood by her mother's side waiting. "Alright Alice, bend over my knee," Esme instructed. Alice hated this, but she laid herself across her mother's knee and felt herself being adjusted. Esme was small, but she could give a fierce spanking. Alice felt her mother hold her down with her left hand and laid her right hand on her bottom.

"Okay, Alice I'm going to start". Alice started whimpering.

_**THWACK!**_ She felt a sharp blow land squarely across her bare bottom. _**"OOWW, MOMMA!" **_she screamed.

_**SMACK! "AAHHH!" - SMACK! "No, momma!" - SMACK! UH HUH HUH HUH," **_she cried_** - SMACK! **_

"_**AAHH HUH HUH HUH HUH! - SMACK! "UH HUH HUH!" - SMACK! "OOWW, UH HUH HUH!" **_

_**SMACK! "AAHH HUH HUH! - SMACK ! - SMACK! "AAHH HUH HUH! AAHH HUH HUH HUH!" **_

_**SMACK! - SMACK! - SMACK! - SMACK! "UH HUH HUH! AAHH HUH HUH! OOWW! MOMMA, PLEASE!"**_

Alice was kicking her legs up and down and eventually kicked her jeans and underpants across the room. She didn't care; all she wanted to do was stop the stinging on her bottom. Esme adjusted her again since she had wiggled off to the side.

_**SMACK! "OOWWIEEE**__**" - SMACK! "AHH HUH HUH! - SMACK!**_ _**"UH HUH HUH!"**_

_**SMACK! "AAHH HUH HUH! - SMACK ! - SMACK! "AAHH HUH HUH! AAHH HUH HUH HUH!"**_

Finally, she felt her mother's hand lay still. Alice was sobbing her heart out. Her bottom was stinging and throbbing.

After Alice had calmed down, Esme helped her up. "Okay, Alice, I want you to get up and straighten up this room right now. You had better put all the clothes where they belong and make a pile of dirty ones. You have to do this to my satisfaction, and I will be right here watching you.

"Yes, momma, I'll get busy." "That's my good girl." Alice finished picking up all the clothes and straightened her room up. Esme was very happy with the job she did. "Okay, baby, you did an excellent job, come here and give me a hug." Alice gave her mother a hug. "Momma, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. Please forgive me." "There now, Alice, all is forgiven. "Thanks momma, love you." "Love you more, baby". Esme left and went down to wait for Carlisle happy that this was now behind them.

Later in the evening there was a knock on Alice's door. She knew who it was; she had been expecting him. "Come in daddy" Alice said. The door opened and Carlisle entered the room. "Hi daddy" Alice said ashamedly. "Hi baby, how are you," he asked. "Okay." "I hear you had a little trouble after school today. Want to tell me about it," he asked. "I left my room a mess and momma told me to straighten it and not leave it like that again. I was in a bad mood and back-talked her and wouldn't do as she said and so she spanked me," she told him. "Alice you will not do this again. If I ever hear that you back-talked your mother again or disobeyed her when she told you to do something, you will not only be spanked by her but by me when I get home, is that clear young lady?" he asked firmly. "Yes daddy, I won't do it again." "You better not, or you will be over my knee, is that understood?" "Yes sir". "Good, I'm glad to hear that. You want to come downstairs with the rest of us?" "No, I think I will stay up here for now" she said. "Okay, sweetheart, love you." "Love you too, daddy!"

**End.**


End file.
